love needs no reason
by imdracomalfoyslilsister
Summary: aku percaya bahwa bila kau mencintai seseorang kau tak perlu punya alasan, karena itu adalah cinta yang sesungguhnya


This is my first fic about dramione and about everything

I warning you, don't like don't read :p

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing about all of ther character. They are belong to JK Rowling

**CHAPTER 1**

Tubuh-tubuh itu terbujur kaku. Diam tak bergerak. Membisu. Pucat pasi. Mata terpejam erat. Tak ada detak, tak ada nafas. Namun, tubuh-tubuh itu meninggalkan sebuah senyuman. Senyum bahagia karena ini semua telah berakhir. Yah, setidaknya perginya mereka tidak sia-sia. Mereka dapat memberikan kedamaian untuk anak, cucu, ayah, ibu, atau saudara-saudara mereka. Semuanya telah berakhir. Pangeran Kegelapan, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Tom Riddle, Voldemort – yah apapun itu panggilannya – telah tiada. Mayatnya yang terbujur kaku sudah entah di mana. Mungkin kah akan di kubur dengan layak? Atau di bakar supaya dia tidak muncul lagi? Entahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang – sesudah mengurus jenazah-jenazah keluarga mereka – mereka yang masih hidup berkumpul. Merasakan kedamaian ini, yang mungkin akan berlangsung selamanya.

Tidak terkecuali mereka bertiga, yah tentu saja Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley. Saat ini, setelah berkumpul dengan keluarga Weasley mereka memutuskan – Harry sebenernya yang memutuskan, temannya hanya ingin menemaninya – untuk melihat keadaan para pejuang yang selamat. Dan juga menyapa teman-teman seangkatan mereka yang telah membantu mereka dengan bagus sekali.

Setelah menyapa para professor, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood dan ayahnya – yang ternyata masih hidup – Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, kembar Patil, dan lain-lain, mereka melihat keluarga Malfoy duduk di salah satu ujung meja yang biasanya digunakan para penghuni Slytherin sedang duduk berpelukan. Entahlah, jarang sekali mungkin kalian akan melihat kejadian ini. Dan sebenernya arti dari pelukan yang dilakukan keluarga Malfoy itu apa? Apakah mereka senang karena keluarga mereka selamat? Apakah mereka takut bahwa mereka akan dibawa ke Azkaban? Apakah mereka lega karena tuan mereka telah tiada? Entahlah. Walaupun alasan yang terakhir itu sangat kecil kemungkinannya.

Lalu Harry Potter mendatangi keluarga tersebut. Yang tentu saja langsung diikuti tatapan heran dari kedua sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa sih di seluruh Hogwarts ini yang tidak tahu bahwa Harry Potter dan teman-teman Gryffindornya tidak pernah akur dengan Pangeran Slytherin dan keluarga darah murninya itu. Tapi saat ini Voldemort telah matikan? Jadi, menurut Harry Potter, cita-cita dari mendiang Albus Dumbledore bisa terlaksana yaitu bersatunya asrama-asrama di Hogwarts dan penghapusan status darah. Jadi di sinilah dia. Di hadapan keluarga Malfoy.

Para Malfoy sangat bingung dengan kedatangan Harry Potter si Penyelamat Dunia Sihir ini. Terlebih lagi Lucius Malfoy. Dia berpikir sungguh sangat suatu kehormatan bisa di datangi oleh Pahlawan Dunia Sihir ini. Yah, sesungguhnya sejak Harry Potter dan para tawanan meninggalkan kediamannya, Lucius Malfoy berpikir untuk berubah jalan mendukung Albus Dumbledore. Tapi mereka punya daya apa untuk melawan tuannya? Jadi Lucius Malfoy beserta istri dan anaknya hanya dapat berharap bahwa Harry Potter akan dapat mengalahkan tuannya.

Dan doanya terkabul. The Dark Lord telah mati. Dan keluarganya masih utuh berkumpul bersama. Saling memeluk satu sama lain. Dan ternyata inilah arti dari pelukan itu. Keluarga Malfoy lega karena Tuannya telah mati. Yah, walaupun mereka tahu tak lama lagi pasti mereka akan di bawa ke Azkaban. Dan tentu saja saat ini mereka heran dengan kedatangan Harry Potter. Setelah sembuh dari kekagetannya Lucius Malfoy membuka mulutnya.

"Mr… Mr P-p-pot… ehem Mr. Potter." Kata Lucius Malfoy gagap dan seperti bisikan "a-a-ap-apa yang membuat keluarga kami mendapat kehormatan dikunjungi oleh Anda, Mr. Potter?"

"err… well, sebenarnya Mr. Malfoy saya juga mengunjungi teman-teman saya daritadi dan sekarang giliran keluarga Anda." Jawab Harry dengan mantap. Yang tentu saja membuat lima pasang mata yang sedang memandanginya membulat heran. Teman? Kalau Harry mengatakannya lima atau empat tahun yang lalu teman-temannya pasti akan mengatakan ia sudah gila.

"blimey Harry! Teman kau bilang?" kata Ron tak percaya.

"ya Ron kau belum tulikan?" lalu dia kembali menghadapa kepada Lucius Malfoy, "well, sebenarnya Mr. Malfoy, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada istri dan anak anda." Jelas Harry.

"te-te-erima kasih?" tanya Lucius tak percaya, "kepada istri dan anak saya?"

"ya Mr. Malfoy." Jelas Harry sekali lagi seakan Lucius Malfoy ini orang bodoh, "terima kasih karena anak Anda tidak memberitahu kepada bibinya bahwa waktu itu saya, waktu kami berada di kediaman Anda. Dan juga terima kasih kepada istri Anda karena waktu di hutan terlarang dia mengatakan bahwa saya sudah mati, padahal Mrs. Malfoy tahu bahwa saya masih hidup."

Lucius Malfoy sangat kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Harry Potter, yang dulu sangat ia benci. Baginya dikunjungi seperti ini saja sudah merupakan kehormatan bagi keluarganya, apalagi sekarang, dia mendapat ucapan terima kasih – yah walaupun bukan untuk dia secara teknis – seperti keluarganya adalah pahlawan juga. Well, mungkin bisa dibilang iya, karena tanpa sadar Mrs. Malfoy telah menyelamatkan nyawa Harry Potter secara tidak langsung.

Setelah hilang rasa kagetnya, Lucius Malfoy kembali bersuara, "yah, sama-sama Mr. Potter. Dan juga…" jeda sesaat sebelum Lucius Malfoy melanjutkan, "ma-ma-maaf. Maafkan kami karena telah memilih jalan yang salah dan melukai teman-teman Anda, khususnya Anda sendiri Mr. Potter. Dan kami juga minta maaf kepada… Mr. Weasley… dan juga… Miss Gra-Gran-Granger."

"well, saya sudah memaafkan Anda Mr. Malfoy, dan kalau Anda tidak keberatan Anda dan keluarga Anda bisa memanggil Hermione saja. Sama seperti teman-teman saya." Kata Hermione Granger yang diikuti tatapan kau-sudah-gila-Hermione dari Ron Weasley. Namun Ron tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Lucius Malfoy dan juga keluarganya sangat kaget sekali mendengar perkataan Hermione Granger tersebut, "err… kalau Anda ingin seperti itu Miss Gra-Gran, ah maksud saya Her-Herm-Hermione." Lalu Lucius Malfoy mengalihkan manik mata kelabunya kepada Harry Potter, "dan Mr. Potter, saya sudah memutuskan untuk menerima hukuman apapun, tapi saya juga ingin istri dan anak saya bisa hidup bebas seperti semula."

"Lucius! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Narcissa Malfoy sangat teramat heran dengan keputusan suaminya. Namun, suaminya hanya memandang Harry Potter, menunggu vonis hukumannya.

"oh masalah itu Mr. Malfoy, err… well, saya juga memutuskan untuk… untuk bersaksi di depan para Wizengamot sebagai saksi keluarga Anda, untuk dapat membebaskan Anda. Anggap saja, ini balas budi saya terhadap kebaikan anak dan istri anda. Dan bisa saya pastikan juga, bahwa perkataan saya mampu membuat Anda dan keluarga Anda bebas kembali." Jelas Harry yang mendapat tatapan maut dari Ron. Namun, Ron tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena dia mendapatkan tatapan maut juga dari Hermione.

"ta-ta-tapi Mr. Potter…" jawab Lucius Malfoy heran.

"tidak apa-apa Mr. Malfoy. Sebenernya saya tahu Anda semua adalah orang baik. Jadi bisa saya pastikan kebebasan Anda semua. Sepertinya saya, dan kedua sahabat saya harus melihat teman-teman kami yang lain." Setelah berkata itu, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, meninggalkan keluarga Malfoy yang masih belum percaya dengan kabar baik yang baru saja menghampiri mereka tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah trio Gryffindor tersebut meninggalkan The Malfoy, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka dan membuat mereka membalikan badan mereka.

"hey Potter!" teriak Draco Malfoy. Walaupun nada suaranya masih seperti dulu angkuh dan sinis, namun sekarang terdengar agak berbeda, "te-ter-terima kasih Potter untuk semuanya termasuk untuk menyelamatku saat di kamar kebutuhan dan juga… ma-ma-ma-maafkan aku. Terima kasih dan maaf juga untuk kalian, Granger dan Weasley."

Trio Gryffindor pun hanya tersenyum – kecuali Ron tentu saja karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Malfoy adalah orang baik – lalu pergi meninggalkan The Malfoy untuk melihat para pejuang yang lain.

Dan kalian tentu saja bisa menebak, bahwa sebulan setelah kejadian tersebut keluarga Malfoy dinyatakan tidak bersalah dan bebas dari semua hukuman oleh para Wizengamot. Dan kini mereka bisa hidup normal. Perubahan tak terjadi hanya sampai di situ saja. Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts di bangun kembali untuk menerima penyihir-penyihir muda dan murid-murid lama bersekolah di sekolah tersebut. Namun itu cerita satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Ya itu semua hanya cerita satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan saat ini Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts telah dibuka kembali selama kurang lebih dari empat bulan yang lalu. Dan saat ini adalah natal di mana semua murid Hogwarts pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk merayakan natal.

Dan sekarang dua hari menjelang malam natal seorang gadis berambut seperti semak berwarna cokelat yang mempunyai warna mata cokelat hazel sedang meminum cokelat panasnya di depan perapian The Burrow. Ya dia adalah Hermione Granger, sahabat Harry Potter, sahabat dan pacar Ron Weasley. Maka dari itu, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menghabiskan natalnya di The Burrow daripada pergi bersama orang tuanya ke Australia.

Sekarang di The Burrow hanya ada Hermione dan Ginny. Mr dan Mrs. Weasley sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan pohon natal. Sedangkan Ron dan Harry sedang ke Diagon Alley mengunjungi George dan Percy di toko mereka. Sementara dua kakak tertua Ron berada di luar negeri dan mengabarkan tidak dapat mengunjungi The Burrow selama natal.

"kau sedang apa Mione? Melamun di depan perapian. Nanti kau akan terkena wrackspurt. Itu kata Luna." Kata Ginny menghampiri Hermione.

"kau itu! Apa kau percaya semua kata Luna tentang mitos-mitos itu, huh?"

"tentu saja tidak Mione! Kau pikir aku gadis macam apa?" tanya Ginny dengan pandangan tak percaya kepada Hermione. Yang, tentu saja, hanya bercanda. Hermione hanya mendengus melihat reaksi Ginny, "lalu kau melamunkan apa? Melamunkan kakakku?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"ah, tidak Gin. Aku tidak memikirkan dia." Jawab Hermione yang matanya tetap menatap ke perapian yang menyala.

"kau tidak memikirkannya? Blimey Mione! Ada apa dengan kau?"

"astaga Gin! Kau bisa menghancurkan The Burrow dengan suara seperti itu. Dan lagipula aku tidak memikirkan Ron karena aku baru saja bertemu dengannya terakhir kali 30 menit yang lalu."

"oke baiklah. Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Mione?" tanya Ginny keras kepala.

"aku hanya memikirkan kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sehabis The Great War. Begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi setelah jatuhnya rezim Voldemort. Dibukanya kembali Hogwarts, peghapusan status darah, atau juga menyatunya asrama-asrama di Hogwarts." Jelas Hermione dengan tatapan menerawang.

"yah banyak sekali Mione yang berubah. Termasuk kau." Celetuk Ginny.

"aku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione heran.

"yah, aku tahu kau sekarang menjadi ketua murid putri dan mempunyai asrama sendiri. Tugasmu juga sudah banyak dengan adanya NEWT. Tapi sebulan terakhir ini aku jarang melihatmu mengobrol berdua dengan Ron. Oke, aku tahu kalian pasti banyak mengobrol. Tapi tidak berdua saja Mione. Kau sangat sibuk. Dan terlebih lagi aku sering melihat kau menghabiskan waktumu dengan Malfoy…"

"hey Gin! Tidakkah kau ingat dia itu ketua murid putra? Dan memang dia dan aku tinggal dalam asrama yang sama? Jadi wajar saja kalau aku memang sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan Malfoy. Karena kami memang harus mengatur jadwal patroli para prefek kan?" kata Hermione memotong perkataan Ginny dengan tidak sabar.

"aku mengerti, Mione. Hanya saja… hanya saja aku melihat perbedaan dari cara memandangmu ke kakakku. Aku tidak tahu karena apa Mione. Tapi aku juga tidak akan memaksa kau untuk menceritakannya Mione. Kalau kau siap, aku yakin kau akan membicarakannya padaku. Dan jujur saja, sebulan terakhir ini aku juga merasa Ron memandang dengan tatapan sedih ke arahmu. Dan kalian seperti menjaga jarak. Harry pun mengatakan hal yang sama…"

"Harry? Harry Potter? Apa yang dia tahu?" tanya Hermione kaget dan tanpa ia sadari suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"calm down, Mione! Harry hanya merasa setiap di kelas kau menghindari Ron. Dan setiap sehabis makan malam kau langsung ke asramamu. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Kau dan Ron selalu mengobrol terlebih dahulu."

"well, kau tahulah tugasku sebagai ketua murid memang sangat berat dan aku juga harus mengerjakan semua essaiku agar hasil NEWTku memuaskan dan aku bisa menjadi Healer di St. Mungo. Dan sudahlah Gin, aku tidak mau membicarakan hal ini lagi." Putus Hermione.

"baiklah. Aku akan membereskan pakaianku dulu Mione, bye."

Hermione kembali asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tidak mengacuhkan kalimat terakhir Ginny. Dia telah berbohong! Hermione Granger telah berbohong kepada sahabatnya sendiri, Ginny Weasley. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, dia memang sedang menjaga jarak dengan Ron Weasley. Kejadian ini bermula ketika akhir bulan November.

* * *

><p>I know its kinda boring, if you dont like it I dont want to continue it, let me know about your opinion, review pleaseeee...<p> 


End file.
